


Betrayal

by annazonfox



Series: Lust [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle and Admiral Helena Cain are being held captive in a cage on a tropical island.  Maybe Aphrodite can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

The only solution was to separate themselves.  And so that's what Gabrielle did.  Of course, that wasn't easy to do in a 10x10 jail cell made of bamboo, but a line in the dirt would have to do.

"That's right.  And don't even think about crossing that line," Gabrielle warned, looking at Admiral Helena Cain.

In a flash, a busty blonde appeared, sitting between the two women.

"You two are killing me here," she said. 

"Aphrodite! This is _your_ fault," Gabrielle huffed, pointing a finger at the goddess. 

"_Moi?_" the goddess said. "I hardly forced you to get down with Bossy McBaberton last night. Oh!" the goddess turned to Cain, "No offense. About the bossy thing."

"None taken,” Cain said.

"Aphrodite, we did not 'get down,'" Gabrielle said.

"Oh puh-lease.  I saw how you woke up togeth-"

"Shut up. Both of you," Cain commanded.

Outside the cage, footsteps approached.  From the setting sun, a glint of sliver flashed as a machine with an expressionless face stood outside the cage.  It inspected the prisoners, cocking its head, before leaving.

 

“Gods,” Gabrielle whispered. “What are those things?”

 

“Centurions,” Cain said.  “Mechanical servants, built by humans long ago. Or,” Cain eyed Gabrielle’s ancient Amazonian garb, “in your case, the future.”

 

“I don’t trust them,” Aphrodite said.

 

“Now there’s a statement of the obvious,” Cain said.

 

“No,” Aphrodite said. “I mean, they’re just so… silent.  Like, usually, with humans- like say you two- I hear what’s inside, you know? But from them, nothing.”

 

“Of course you don’t,” Cain said.  “They’re soulless toasters.”

 

“But, you’re here,” Gabrielle said, looking at Aphrodite. “You can get us out of here.”

 

“I dunno, Gabs.  I don’t quite know where ‘here’ is…”

 

“I’m sorry, who are you, again?” Cain asked.

 

“Aphrodite,” she said, taking offense. “Hello, the Goddess of Lo-“

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Gabrielle interrupted, looking at Aphrodite. 

 

“I mean, I was on my way to a relaxing vacay, when I got summoned here, to this island.  To this cage, specifically,” she said.

 

Gabrielle blushed.

 

“You’re saying you’re a manifestation of the goddess Aphrodite?” Cain asked.

 

“You could say that,” Aphrodite winked. “Although... my powers don’t seem to work here.”

 

“Godsdammit,” Cain rolled her eyes.

 

“Oooh, testy,” Aphrodite said, walking over to Gabrielle. “You’re into the fiery ones, aren’t you?”

 

“Stop it!” Gabrielle whispered. “This is a very dire situation.”

 

“I’ll say,” Aphrodite whispered. “Separated from your one true soul mate, for who knows how long, while trapped in a cage in paradise with Commander McHottie over there.”

 

“Is that _all_ you think about?” Gabrielle whispered.

 

“Well, yeah,” Aphrodite said.  “It’s sorta in the job description. Gabs, I’m just saying that this planet is empty.  My power comes from humans.  I can’t get it from machines that don’t have emotions.”

A woman approached the cage.  She had blond hair, glasses, and was carrying a clipboard, taking notes.

 

“You…?” Cain said, rising from the floor.  She walked to bars of the cage, and gripped them.

 

“The metamorphosis is set for tonight,” the woman said.

 

“Captain,” Cain said, banging on the bars.  “Don’t do this.”

 

“What’s she doing? She’s going to get herself killed.” Gabrielle whispered to Aphrodite.

 

“I’m not her,” the woman said.  “Don’t call me that.”

 

Cain stepped away from the bars, standing in front of Gabrielle and Aphrodite.

 

“Gods, she’s one of them,” she said. 

 

“What is she talking about?” Gabrielle whispered, placing a hand on Cain’s arm.  “Metamorphosis?”

 

“The machines.  Some of them, like her,” Cain nodded toward the woman outside the cage, “look like humans.  They run experiments on us so they can reproduce. They think they can become us, but they can’t.”

 

The woman with the clipboard stopped taking notes and looked up.

 

“You’re wrong,” she said. “We can. That's why you hate us. We're too much like you.”

 

“What are they going to do to us?” Gabrielle asked.

 

The woman outside the cage shivered.

 

“It’s horrible,” she said. “What they do.” 

 

She stopped writing and rested her clipboard at her side.

 

“Look,” she said. “A rescue Viper has been jumping in and out of our radar all day.  Someone’s looking for you.  If you could find a way to keep our aircraft busy and send some sort of signal…”

 

“Oh, from inside this cage?” Cain asked, angrily.

 

The woman shrugged, but digged into her pocket.  Throwing a set of keys at Cain, she said, “These will give you a start. Wait until the sun sets, though. The Centurions can’t see for shit then.”

 

The woman winked and walked away.

 

Immediately, Cain began plotting.  “Gabrielle, Aphrodite, have either of you operated a firearm?”

 

“As if,” Aphrodite said, holding a manicured hand to her chest.

 

“Look, first we’re going t-“

 

“Commander,” Aphrodite interrupted. “I have a plan.”

 

“With all due respect…” Cain said, laughing.

 

“With all due respect,” Aphrodite said, “I grew up getting noogies from the god of war himself.  I think you better listen.”

 

“Aphrodite, your powers are gone,” Gabrielle said.

 

“And that’s where you come in...”

 

Gabrielle looked down, noticed that she was still holding onto Cain’s arm, and abruptly let go.  Her heart began racing at the implications.

 

“You two are practically setting this cage on fire,” Aphrodite said.  “Just give me a spark, and I can get us out of here…”

 

Cain turned and put her hands on Gabrielle’s waist.

 

“Is she serious? Can she help?”

 

“Yes,” Gabrielle said. “She’s quite powerful.”  Her sides grew warmer where Cain gripped.  She couldn't deny the attraction. It had been almost immediate, despite their bizarre situation.  

 

"This...can't be anything more than this," Gabrielle said, moving closer to Cain.

 

"I didn't ask for it to be," Cain said, pulling Gabrielle to her.

 

As night fell, Gabrielle realized she was alone in the cage with Cain.  Looking up into the sky, she saw a cluster of Raiders flying overhead, as if guarding them.  

 

Cain pushed Gabrielle against the bars of the cage, her hands making their way under her shirt.  As their mouths met, airships above began exploding into patterns of yellows, greens, and blues, Aphrodite casting hues on the cage below.


End file.
